Presently known switch devices for controlling shifting of automotive transmissions are normally restricted to use with a single type of transmission only. Thus, a different switch device must be available for each type of transmission using electronic switch devices for shifting purposes. It is also desirable to have lock-out means which permits full movement of the shift lever when internal conditions of the transmission are favorable, but inhibits lever travel from the drive, reverse, and neutral positions when such internal conditions are not favorable such as when drive shaft input and output relationships are unfavorable. In an emergency situation, if the operator feels that the transmission should be shifted, notwithstanding that the lock-out means is engaged, it would also be desirable to have an overriding mechanism to permit the operator to shift to transmission by overriding the lock-out means.